


Don't Let me Lose Control

by KinWrites



Series: Ryan the Cannibal Guy [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Fluff, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: Ryan's had a long day and goes to Jeremy for help.





	Don't Let me Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've suddenly decided that the crew are all immortal, but only them. no one else is immortal in this.

Ryan’s vision blurs as he bolts out of the car and up the steps into the elevator; slamming the button for the doors before anyone else can join him inside. The temptation of their flesh much too great, he’d barely survived the car ride without Vegabond taking over. 

The rise seems to take forever, Ryan barely holding onto his sanity. The number lights steadily rising until it reaches the top with a soft  _ Ding!  _ His legs tremble as he nearly sprints into the living room, looking for Jeremy desperately.

Jeremy’s in the kitchen humming along to the music in his headphones as he makes dinner for when the crew gets back. His hand is healing nicely, though he still can’t get back in the field for another two months. 

Stumbling feet carry Ryan into the kitchen and he tackles Jeremy with a harsh sob, clinging tightly to the small lad. 

Falling with a startled cry he blinks confused. “Ryan?” and tugs his headphones off quickly rubbing the gents back gently. “Hey talk to me Ry what’s going on?”

Another strangled sob leaves Ryan, “Can’t control it. Wanted to- to-” He breaks off into sobs and buries his face in Jeremy’s shoulder, mouthing at the flesh anxiously.

Jeremy hums softly and guides them to be sitting, him leaning against the cabinets with Ryan in his lap. Gentle as he can he presses his uninjured fingers into the gents mouth. “Suck, it’s okay Rye-bread.”

Ryan’s sobs are muffled whimpers now, sucking eagerly at Jeremy’s fingers.

Gavin walks into the room first, questions about Ryan’s whereabouts dying on his lips before he shrieks. “Jeremy what’re you doing?! He’s gonna eat your fin-” Michael slaps a hand over the brits mouth harshly.

“Shut up Gavin! Look,” and gestures to how calm Ryan looks, slumped against Jeremy’s chest and sucking on the lads fingers. 

Gavin stills and blinks quietly, a muffled “oh” escaping him. 

Jack walks over to run a hand through Jeremy’s hair gently. “Hey, do you two need anything?”

A pause as Jeremy leans into her hand before shaking his head. “Nah, but if you can stir dinner that would be fantastic. I don’t want it to burn before you guys can eat!”

She nods and pulls away to stir dinner, picking up his headphones as she walks by and sets them aside on the kitchen table. 

Geoff’s head pops around the corner, “Did you assholes find Ryan yet?”

A heavy sigh leaves Michael as he rolls his eyes and gestures. “He’s fine, I guess he was just pent up?” The question leaves him looking at Jeremy for answers.

The small lad blushes lightly and nods. “Ryan and I have been working on a system for holding his cannibalistic urges at bay. When he gets the urge, if he just has flesh in his mouth it calms Vegabond down. At least, it does now. That’s what we were trying when he bit my fingers. I guess even Vegabond felt a bit guilt about it though so this helps and no one gets eaten and Ryan doesn’t feel like scum later. Even though he isn’t scum, it isn’t his fault he can’t help it. Not that he listens to me about it.-” Jeremy’s rambling is cut short by Ryan whining and trying to press closer to him. “Oh, what’s wrong Ry? Wanna go to bed?”

The gent just nods clinging to Jeremy tightly. “Shower first?” He sounds unusually small, voice pitched lower.

Jeremy nods, “Yeah of course. Gotta get up though, I can’t carry you from this position okay? Just stand up and then I can carry you, I promise.”

Another whimper leaves Ryan but he nods and, reluctantly, releases Jeremy’s fingers to stand up. Feet shuffling anxiously. 

Jeremy pushes himself up to his feet and turns to scoop ryan up, letting the gent mouth at his throat softly. 

The pair leave, presumably to Jeremy’s room. Jacks humming stops after she's sure they’re far enough away from the group. “If any of you give Ryan shit about this I will drown you in your sleep.” She doesn’t turn away from cooking and her tone of voice gives no hint of a threat; but the crew knows she’ll make good on her promise. The dark undercurrent to her normally happy tone a promise. 

They all scramble to agree and disperse to do their after mission rituals. 


End file.
